Don't Let Me Go
by The awesome five meters
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt, a demon wanted by the angels, is saved by Matthew Willaims, an ordinary human, after Gilbert is almost killed by two angels. What happens when they fall in love and the angels are still trying to kill Gilbert? I suck at summaries . . PruCan Demon! Gilbert X Human! Matt. Rated T for violence and Gilbert's potty mouth. Updated irregularly since I'm a dick XD
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Beilschmidt ran into an empty alleyway and skidded to a stop, realizing he had trapped himself. His jet black wings were torn and dripping blood from the fight with then angels he was trying to escape from. Gilbert backed himself up against the wall and pulled out two dagger, both of which glowed from the red hell fire that engulfed the blades. The two angels rounded the corner, their golden, blessed blades drawn and ready in their hands.

"Well well well, seems you're caught, Beilschmidt," said the taller one with a smirk, "In the name of The Lord and the high angel Britannia, prepare to have your evil essence destroyed."  
The taller angel lunged at Gilbert, sword aimed straight for his heart. His partner watched with a smirk on his face, expecting his partner to kill the demon easily. Gilbert suddenly dodged, feeling the blade scratch the edge of his ribs before he thrust his flaming blade into the angels back, sending it through his heart. The angel suddenly began to glow and shot into the sky, going back to heaven.

His companion, a young looking man with glasses and a weird piece of hair sticking up from the top of his head, gasped then glared at Gilbert.

"Y-You bastard!" he yelled loudly, "How dare a piece of scum like you kill Francis! Prepare to die!"  
"So that was his name…" Gilbert thought to himself before the angel lunged at him, slicing his ribs as the demon narrowly missed the blade going through his heart. Gilbert quickly spun and plunged his blade deep into the angels heart. The angel fell to the ground saying three last words.  
"The names Alfred," he said quietly before disappearing into the heavens like his partner.

"Huh," Gilbert said bluntly before walking away, beginning to feel the pain from his injuries.  
"Shit," Gilbert muttered under his breath as he began to feel dizzy.

Gilbert kept walking until he found himself on an abandoned street. He collapsed on the dirt road, falling onto his stomach.

"W-Well, Alfred. You killed me," he muttered before his world became darkness.

**(( AND THERE SHALL BE MORE~! Well, if anyone ends up reading this and thinking it doesn't suck XD Please review so I can know if I need to fix anything or make it better in anyway! ))**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert woke up laying on something soft and warm. He took a deep breath and smiled a bit, still half asleep, before he realized he should be dead. He quickly sat up before hissing in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

"O-Oh! You're awake!" a young man said as he rushed over to Gilbert.

He had dirty blond hair and bright violet eyes, Gilbert noted as he looked the man over. The demon quickly looked around, seeing he was on a small couch, covered by a blanket and his wounds were bandaged.

"Ja. Um, where am I, who are you, and what happened?" Gilbert asked, still looking around and taking in his surroundings.

"Oh. I'm Matthew Williams. I found you bleeding and almost dead so I brought you to my house… There's not a hospital anywhere near by since we're out in the country so I thought you had the best chances of living if I took you to my house," Matt said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Oh. Thanks…." Gilbert said bluntly, "I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Nice to meet you Gilbert!" Matt said brightly with a smile.

Gilbert felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled out his small cell phone from his front pant pocket.

"The awesome me is speaking!'  
"Ja, I'm fine."

"Calm down. I was saved by some dude named Matt."

"Of course he doesn't know how I got hurt!"

"Ja, I know they're coming to get me any second."

"I'm leaving now."

"Ja."

"Mhmm."

"Bye."

Gilbert hung up his phone with a sigh and stood up.

"I have to get going. I don't want you to end up hurt for rescuing me. Thanks for saving the awesome me, Matt" Gilbert said as he walked out the door.

Gilbert ran into the forest near by until he made it to the center. He climbed the nearest tree and make himself comfortable. He let his jet black wings out from under his jacket and leaned against the tree, ready to doze off. Right as the dream world was about to catch him, Gilbert heard a scream.

"Matt," He said under his breath as he landed softly on the ground, bursting into a sprint.

What he saw when he arrived at the house horrified him.

"M-Matt," he said quietly.

(( **Chapter two ending in a cliff hanger XD I'm such a jerk~! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I was expecting this story to bomb but it's going pretty smoothly :D ))**


	3. Chapter 3

What Gilbert saw terrified him. There, where Matt's little cottage had been, there was only a pile of smoldering ashes and Matt, laying bloody and bruised.

"M-Matt!" Gilbert screamed, running over to the man.  
"G-Gilbert?" Matt asked weakly as Gilbert knelt down next to him.

"M-Matt! What happened?!" Gilbert asked, picking Matt up gently.

"S-Some guys…. W-with swords… T-They asked about you and I refused t-to tell them a-anything," Matthew said weakly,"W-Who were they?"

"Well, well, well. Looks like Beilschmidt came out of hiding to save this little human."

Gilbert quickly spun around and his eyes widened when he saw who spoke.

"B-Britannia Angel?!" Gilbert asked, completely surprised. "Why are you coming for me? Revenge for your little angels I killed?" Gilbert asked with a smirk, setting Matt down on the ground gently before pulling a dagger from his belt,"Came for your turn at death?"

"Don't act so cocky, Beilschmidt. You're evil soul will be de-"

"I've heard the speech enough times, Angel. Just shut the fuck up and let's get this fucking fight over with," Gilbert interrupted.

"Oh by the way, no need to call me Britannia Angel. I'm Arthur. You should get to know my name before you get killed by me," Britannia Angel, Arthur, said with a smirk before pulling his sword from it's sheathe and lunging at Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert quickly dodged, feeling the sharp metal nearly slice his side. Gilbert quickly turned, attempting to stab the angel in the back, same as he did for Alfred and Francis, but he felt a hand close on his wrist.  
"We don't want this fight over that fast, do we love?" Arthur asked before he snapped the demons wrist like a twig.

Gilbert grit his teeth to prevent screaming out. The angel let go of his enemies broken wrist, letting Gilbert pull it protectively to his chest.

"I told you not to act so cocky, Beilschmidt~ Now you'll have to pay with pain," The angel said with a smirk.

Gilbert pulled another dagger from his belt and held it in his uninjured hand, before lunging for the angel with all his strength, slicing into his ribs. The angel let out a groan of pain and quickly kicked Gilbert to the ground, running over and grabbing the small Canadian who was sitting on the ground, not sure what to do. Arthur grabbed Matt and yanked him up by his hair, holding his sword to his throat.  
"Throw away your weapon, Beilschmidt, or the human dies," The angel said with a grin, his eyes ice cold.

**(( AND I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A CLIFF HANGER. Thanks for the reviews and everything! I was planning on updating daily but then I got lazy and a bad case of writers block~ I probably won't be able to post at all every other week unless I get my own laptop or I can get onto my dads computer. But I'll update (or try to...) everyday until then! :D ))**


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert chuckled as his wings grew from his back and said,"You really think I care about a human? Especially a human who can't even defend himself? You're dead wrong, angel. I don't care if you kill him. He's worth nothing to me."

Gilbert face showed that he didn't care about Matt in anyway but his eyes told a whole different story. The showed fear, hatred, disgust, and, most surprisingly, love. The angel glared at Gilbert and threw Matt to the ground. Gilbert quickly charged and stabbed the angel square in the stomach with his dagger.

"Seems I win again, eh Arthur?"

"S-Shut up, Beilschmidt. W-We will kill you."

And with that, the angel snapped his fingers and disappeared, shooting back up to heaven.  
"M-Matt!" Gilbert yelled as he ran over to the small Canadian,"A-Are you ok? Did he cut you at all?"  
Matt sat up and looked at Gilbert, tears in his eyes,"Y-You c-came back for me…." Matt said quietly, looking at the ground.  
"Of course I did. I had a favor to return. You saved me so I had to come back for you," Gilbert said with a smile.

"H-He said your soul was evil? W-Why would he say that? W-What are you, Gilbert?" Matt asked as he began to shake from shock and, slightly, fear of what Gilbert was.  
Gilbert sighed and said, looking at the ground,"I-I'm a demon and the angels want to kill me….."

Matthew quickly scooted away, tears of fear in his eyes.

"W-What?! Why haven't you killed me?! I shouldn't have protected you from the angels!" Matt yelled, knowing in his heart he would have protected Gilbert even if he knew what he was,"Y-You're a monster!"

Gilberts expression turned from worry to anger to sadness and, lastly, to defeat.

"I should have known not to tell you. Everyone who knows what I am are terrified of me…." He said sadly, standing up with a sigh and beginning to walk away.

As he was walking away, he saw a black object shoot from a bush, straight for Matt's heart.

"MATTHEW!" Gilbert screamed before he jumped in front of Matt, wrapping his arms around him to protect him.

Gilbert felt a sharp object shoot into his back. He gritted his teeth to prevent crying out in pain. His vision began turning to black as his arms began to loosen their grip around Matthew.

"G-Gilbert!" Matt screamed before Gilberts world became completely black and he slumped to the ground.

**(( I'm leaving this with a cliff hanger... Again... I NEED HELP. I need to have Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert all know each other but they died at different points in time so I don't know how... Gil and Tonio are demons for reasons I'll tell later and Francis is an angel for reasons I have yet to reveal... So I don't know how they know each other when one died in the 1500's one died during WW2 and one died in present times . Can anyone give me any ideas in the reviews? :D ))**


	5. Chapter 5

**(( Guess who's back? Heheheh the awesome me! I'm like totally sorry I ditched all of you... Again... I've had writers block I guess so this is more of a filler chapter with feels getting shoved down your throats~ BUT I'M BACK NOW ))**

~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert stood leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette quietly. Him and the rest of his platoon were taking a break for the night in a town before continuing to fight. He was currently expecting a letter from his brother telling him how shitty the camps were. Well, he wasn't supposed to insult them since they were they the Fuher's idea but Gilbert really didn't care. They were shit. He was against them. Plain and simple. His brother, Ludwig, just went along with whatever was happening and followed orders. Gilbert tended to go against whatever orders he had for whatever he liked, saving himself and the rest of his platoon in battle but getting yelled at later for it. Though, he really did that with any rules.

Gilbert had just finished his cigarette, stomping it into the ground, when a man walked over to him and handed him a letter. "Danke," He said, taking it and giving the man a small solute before he ran off. Gilbert quickly opened it, excited to here how his brother was doing and if the treatment of the Jewish in the camp was any better. He began reading and the smile on his lips slowly deflated.

Dear Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt,

We are sorry to inform you that your brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, was killed by an accident. We will be sending you all his belongings and give out deepest apologies for your loss.

Gilbert stopped there, dropping the letter and staring into space with wide eyes. West was... Dead? He couldn't be dead. He was Gilbert's brother. He had been through him with anything. He was Gilbert's only family. Hot tears appeared in his eyes and began rolling down his pale face, his legs starting to shake. This couldn't be real. It couldn't.

Gilbert completely blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was laying on a bed that someone had led him to under thick blankets, the letter on a dresser and pajamas on the foot of his bed. He sighed and sat up, walking over to the dresser and reading it again. So it was true. Hot tears began to form but he quickly blinked them away, refusing to cry. He glanced over and saw his pistol sitting on the dresser, next to a few over things. His eyes were locked on it and he slowly reached out to grab it before pulling his hand away. 'Should I- Nein. I can't. It'd be cowardly. But...' Gilbert slowly grabbed the gun, holding the cold metal in his hands. He shouldn't be thinking of this. He had Liz. She was his friend. But she was married to that piano douche... He sighed and put the gun up to his temple. Should he write a letter? No. It wasn't worth it. He'd just be one of the thousands of deaths caused by this stupid war. He sighed and took a deep breath before counting down.

Fünf

Vier

Drei

Zwei

Eins

Gilbert pulled the trigger quickly, shutting his eyes before his entire world disappeared and he was gone.

**(( YEP. KINDA FILLER. It just gives you insight on how Gil became a demon. *PlusIdon'tknowhowhewashsotinthelastch apter* SO. I'm back. I'll try not to ditch again but school is being difficult and I'm failing a few classes... I'm out until next time! Read and review my friends! PEACE OUT. STAY AWESOME. ))**


End file.
